


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Wintercrest

by MintyEcco



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Christmas Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Male Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Mistletoe, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEcco/pseuds/MintyEcco
Summary: The Mighty Nein return to the town of Trostnwald to allow their companions Mollymauk Tealeaf and Yasha Nydoorin to visit their old friends at 'The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities'Along the way Mollymauk and the wizard Caleb Widogast end up having a very intimate moment.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Wintercrest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I started this as a fun little Christmas thing, little did I know how long it would take to make!
> 
> To address something that Matt said in the last Fireside chat I now know this country doesn't have Wintercrest but it was the best thing I could use so sorry for that. 
> 
> Along with that there is some exposition that can be redundant for those of you who have watched all of CR so just skip to the part that says "Now they were returning to Trostnwald" to skip all that. 
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy!

With a shifting in the air, the Dwendian Empire began it’s set up for the holiday season. For weeks now towns dotted throughout the Empire were in high spirits as they made their homes cheerier than before. Zadash having been brightly lit for almost over a month, the citizens enjoying the more relaxed air that surrounded them as they went through their mundane lives. And so with the feeling of the holidays in the air the town of Trostnwald has been celebrating through the night. Lights twinkle from every window, while the streets smell of holly and poinsettia. The Baker’s door wide open with the smell of gingerbread waffling in great heaps, families gawk at the pastries set out on display as children beg their parents to buy some. While at the taverns there is the roar of hardy laughter can be heard all over. Smiles spread on each patron's face while they swap stories. One that comes up a few times is the circus. “The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities” had returned to the small town a few nights before. When it had first arrived it had been set about with skepticism by the people, it wasn’t every day the strange beast of the world showed up on their doorstep. But it all went on without a hitch, stories were told of the oddities the people had seen in there for months afterward. And now it had returned adding much more fun for the people to enjoy this time.

And it is here that our story begins for our heroes. The Mighty Nein, they had been all over the Dwendian Empire in recent months. They did both acts of heroism and shady dealings in their time, and though they had thought about where they’d be moving forward to never had they thought they’d be going back. Returning to where they had first met. They’d each been off with their own agenda but through odd circumstances, they’d all ending up forming their own little group. Jester Lavorre, Beauregard Lionett, and Fjord having been together in the ‘Nestled Nook Inn’ where they ran into their soon to become compatriots. Caleb Widogat and Nott the Brave were hiding out at the Inn at that time, and through an over-friendly introduction on Jester’s part they two groups met each other. Not long after this the overly flamboyant tiefling Mollymauk walked in with this intimidating compatriot Yahsa, dazzling Jester and intriguing the rest of the group he convinced them to go view the circus’s show. And later that night they did partake in seeing the show, to which it went off without a hitch. After this, the group of oddballs chatted for some time and through some miracle of somewhat understanding one another they made the decision to form a group together. They left the town of Trostnwald, Mollymauk, and Yasha saying goodbye to their friends at the circus, and they were off to face whatever they might find in this magical world. 

Now they were returning to Trostnwald as to allow Molly and Yasha a chance to see their old friends again. With their cart full of the rewards they have reaped they see the town come into view. Fjord takes up the front with Nott, Beau and Jester riding next to them on the horses, while Caleb, Molly, and Yahsa all sit in the back. Jester is currently rambling on about how excited she is to be returning to the place that allowed them to all come together while riding on one of the horses, Beau being next to her was doing her best to put up with this. Molly is curled up between Yahsa and Caleb, his head resting on Yasha’s shoulder as he sleeps. Caleb slowly petting Frumpkin while Yasha tentatively reaching out to do the same. After many long days of traveling, they finally come upon the town. Yasha carefully shaking Molly to wake him up, and promptly start to set up at the Inn. 

“Molly, if you and Yasha want to go on ahead we can get everything set up here,” Fjord said beginning to unload the cart. 

Beau came up behind him starting to help as well, Jester popped up behind them trying to jump hug the two “I know how much you’ve missed your friends so I’ll let you two go this one time!” she struggled to get her arm around Yasha but managed somehow. 

Caleb stood at the back of the cart, his eyes were moving from his friends to the book in his hand, he wanted to offer to go with the two but saw it as a silly idea. Nott walked up next to him staring up at him observing this odd motion, “If you want to go with them you can Caleb, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind your company.”

Caleb sighed closing his book so he could focus on Nott “Ja, but this is for them. They’ll be seeing their old friends, they don’t need me tagging along.”

Jester, hearing bits of this conversation, quickly spun around to look at Caleb “You should totally go with them Caleb!” she had a huge excited smile on her face, like a cat that had just caught a mouse. 

Caleb stiffened up at Jester’s sudden entrance into the conversation trying to come up with a decent response to her excitement. He didn’t get a chance to though as Molly chimed in while walking up to Caleb, “If Caleb wants to join us there shouldn’t be a problem with that.” he glided over the cobblestone turning quickly to be at Caleb’s back, “Yasha and I won’t mind the company.” 

He wrapped his arm around Caleb’s shoulder beaming at Jester, her smile somehow widening at the sight. He looked over towards Molly skeptical of why he’d want him to join Yasha and him. Molly shook his shoulder jostling Caleb around “Come on friend we’ll go have some fun!” with that he began to guide Caleb away from the others. 

Yasha stood at the back of the cart waiting for Molly seeing Caleb she gave him a questioning look “Caleb wanted to come along with us is all! I didn’t think that’d be a problem!” she looked uncertainly but nodded “I shouldn’t be…” they stood there awkwardly for a moment before they finally get moving. 

As they went through the cobblestone streets all three of them could see a definite change in the atmosphere. There was a buzz of excitement and joy in the air as people passed by blissfully talking with one another. More people were on the streets as well making seemingly last-minute perchance for friends and family. Kids were running around their parents beaming up at them as they point at things through the glass window. All the noise suited Molly well, he didn’t seem to mind it at all, but Caleb felt very out of place as they walked through. He snapped his fingers summoning Frumpkin who promptly began nuzzling Caleb’s face. He purred and nuzzled until Caleb could barely focus on the people around them. Within minutes they arrived at where the circus has been set up, already Molly and Yasha could see people they knew far too well. Someone turned towards the three when they noticed their approach and a wide smile grew on the person’s face. They ran over to Molly in an instance encased him a hug for which Molly gladly returned. They laugh looking up at Molly bombarding him with questions, then turned their attention to Yasha asking her the same. Soon a small crowd of circus works and performers had formed outside of the tent. They each were laughing and smiling, so glad to see Molly and Yasha; in one piece no less. Caleb remained at the edge of the crowd staring on as his two friends were swarmed by the people of their past. 

“Well it is good to see that our favorite outcasts have made their way back to us!” a voice rang out as a lanky half-elfvien man approached the crowd. The members of the circus stepped aside so that he could more easily get to the two ex-members “I hope the open rode treated you both well!” he chuckled looking up at Mollymauk. 

“As well as it did when we were this group of oddballs!” Molly shot back wrapping one of his arms around the man’s shoulder, “It is good to see you again Gustav!” 

They exchanged playful banter like this for a few minutes before Gustav said “Please come inside! We were just finishing up arrangements for a festive party to be thrown!”

Molly’s eyes lit up when Gustav’s said the word ‘party’ “Of course we’d love to!-” he paused noticing Caleb again. While all that had been happening he’d bee staring into a book while petting Frumpkin, not much mind given towards all the people in front of him.

“We have one other with us!” Molly quickly moved over to Caleb grabbing him by the shoulder again. Caleb flinched awake from his reading daze staring at Molly in surprise. “He wanted to tag along with us to come see you all, and you know I’d just hate to make him go back through the town all alone!”

Chuckling Gustav nodded, “Any of your companions are as good as family to us! Of course, he can come in!” he waved for the three to follow him as the crowd surged forward into the tent. 

Yasha turned to Molly pointing after the workers “Should we go in?” He nodded waving at her to go inside “Go ahead I’ll catch up.” Without another word, she walked forward disappearing behind the tent flap. Molly watched her go before turning his attention back to Caleb

“I understand if you don’t want to stick around anymore, I know large groups of people and parties aren’t really your thing. But I do think it’d be an amazing experience for you! And if not that then it will at least be entertaining to watch those people get drunk!” Caleb looked down at the ground, Frumpkin mewing at him as if to encourage him to stay, thinking about his options currently. 

Either he could go in there with far too many people in that tent, most likely end up feeling overwhelmed. Or he could walk back through the town alone, giving him solitude but never knowing what could come out of this situation. 

“I-I don’t mind staying. Though I’ll probably have to step outside sometime during it all.” 

Molly nodded smiling brightly at Caleb “I’m glad, I thought I’d have to worry about what could happen to you in town!”

This made Caleb chuckled, Frumpkin reaching out nuzzling Molly’s face, shaking his head he replied, “I’m sure I can handle myself far better than you can!” 

Molly laughed shaking Caleb once more “You know I don’t think your wrong,” and they began to walk forward. 

Once they had made it through the tent’s flap they were met with the sound of loud chatter. Caleb tilted his head up only to see green and red dancing lights floating above them. Already he could feel himself being overwhelmed as once he moved his head back down he got the full view of what was happening around them. A band had begun to play a little bit before they’d finished up talking, people were talking up partners to begin a dance.

He let go of Caleb walking in front of him to bow down and extend his hand again, “May I please have this dance, Mister Caleb?” The music had just begun to lift into the main melody as Caleb blankly stared at Mollymauk in surprise. 

“I don’t know what you expect from me but I am not particularly well versed in how to dance.” he looked Mollymauk over trying to see if he could find out if there was any ill intent in this request.

“Come now friend I only want to help you have a good time!” a smile formed on his face making Caleb doubt him even more.

“Will it help if I promise you that I won’t try anything on you?” He nodded making Molly’s smile grow wider, “Well then Mister Caleb I swear to you I won’t try anything, while dancing with you.” 

Caleb wasn’t a fan of him specifying that it was while they’d be dancing but he didn’t argue with Molly. 

“Now then Mister Caleb, shallow we dance?” Molly scooped Caleb up in one quick motion. Caleb’s chest was pressed up against Molly’s making him flush up in surprise “I see your already enjoying yourself!” he mocked as they walked over to the other dancing partners, Molly’s grip on Caleb becoming more protective. Caleb mumbled something to himself before snapping his fingers making Frumpkin disappear, as they were consumed by the mass of people.

Dusk began to set upon the town, people left their shopping task and joined their friends and families. The streets,though berrien, still gave of this feeling of company, like the people from earlier had permanently embedded into the stone. Within the circus, the party had only grown with the coming of night. Small games had been going on surrounding the dancers and as the songs drew on many people left to go join those. Molly and Caleb, however, had stayed. Caleb had somehow been able to endure dance after dance, running into people ever once and while even he was in disbelief at how long he had last. And yet, even though people were steadily leaving, he still felt a lingering tension that had built up. Molly could tell from his grip getting tighter on his arms that it was getting too much for the wizard. He slowed down till they were standing in the dust, Caleb looked up at Mollymauk confused “Why did you do that?”

“Because we need a break,” Molly replied heading towards one of the exits of the tent “And some fresh air should help with that.” Caleb looked unsure glancing around them to see if anyone would notice. Molly caught this reassuring him “It’ll only be a few minutes, nobody will mind.” He nodded and started to move towards the exist alongside Molly. 

As they passed by each different activities Molly noticed a bushel of mistletoe on one table. With a quick motion he grabbed a bit of it with his tail, seeing that Caleb hadn’t noticed he slipped it inside one of his pockets for later. A plan was forming in his mind but it was a half baked one at best, but he’d still try and attempt it. 

Arriving out in the wintery outside Caleb felt the tension begin to fade. Feeling the cold night air on his face was enough to give him some reassurance that everything was okay, not being surrounded by people he didn’t know helped as well. A full moon stared down at the two casting it’s sparkling light down on the snow, the landscape appeared to be a winter wonderland. Caleb smiled a little at the sight not having gotten a moment to enjoy nature's beauty with all the moving around. Molly was looking down at Caleb, smiling slightly at how enchanted Caleb looked. Caleb noticed Molly’s stare and his joyful expression faded. 

“I-Is something wrong?” Having been caught Molly gave him a teasing smile “Nothing at all, just enjoying your beautiful face.” it was cheesy yes but he wasn’t meaning for Caleb to take it seriously. 

None the less though Caleb’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, “What?” he sounded offended making Molly laugh. 

Throwing his head he laughed a good laugh before looking back down at Caleb “I mean your face is very pretty, if only you didn’t let yourself stay in such a constant state of filthiness!” 

Being caught off guard with Molly’s sudden compliments he hadn’t realized that he had began to rub his thumb against his cheek, some of the mud smudging more and even being removed. He swatted at Molly’s hand till he saw that it was only making him smile more, “There isn’t anything to see underneath all-this.” he motioned around his face trying to find some way to discourage the tiefling from continuing. 

“I’d say quite the contrary, I’ve seen you with most of that muck gone and you are rather dashing!” Molly said moving his focus to Caleb’s hair “You looked very cute with those flowers in your hair as well!” 

Caleb pulled his scarf over his face in an attempt to hide anymore possible blushing that could be coming from this conversation. Molly’s smile faded into a thoughtful close lipped one, reaching out he moved Caleb’s scarf down slowly. It took time as Caleb tried to fight him off but gave in once he noticed Molly’s persistence. The two stared into each other’s eyes as the laughter from inside spilled out into the winter night, snow coming down from the sky again adding the finishing piece to the winter scene. 

“Mister Caleb” Molly said confusing Calegb as to why he’d gone back to nicknames, “Ja?” Molly’s smile returned as he looked up at something that had appeared above them “That’s mistletoe above us you know.” 

Caleb only had enough time to look up as Molly pulled him forward till their lips locked. His tail, which was holding up the mistletoe, shook with the sudden movement but did not fall. 

Caleb flinched when he felt Molly’s lips meet his, he’d never considered it before but Molly was an excellent kisser. After what felt like hours the two pulled away from one another. Molly prepared himself for if Caleb was going to be upset with him, to his surprise though Caleb responded with;

“Mister Mollymauk.”

“Yes?”

“The mistletoe is still up is it not?” 

“It is…” 

“Then we have to continue...if tradition is correct that is.”

His jaw dropped halfway before forming into a wide grin “As you wish!”

The soft pinks and oranges of a new dawn glowed over Trostnwald, families joined together glad to be within each others company. The streets were barren behond the odd few people, those including Yasha, Molly, and Caleb. 

After Molly and Caleb’s little intimate moment the two had returned to the party with a more joyesh attitude. Together they had ended up in a drinking contest against some of the circus folks, Molly easily defeated his opponent while Caleb did struggle but in the end came out as the victor. 

The downside to this was the two were wasted after this. Yasha practically had to become their babysitter to ensure that they didn’t get into any trouble. At the tail end of the events they both had past out in each others arms, all the circus workers gawking and joking about the two secretly being together. And though the two had woken up with horrible hangovers they still could reminisce on all that had happened the night before. 

All and all it wasn’t that bad of a Wintercrest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any tips for future fics please leave a comment, I really want to do more of this and if I can get some help that'd be great!


End file.
